


Top

by hellcsweetie



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellcsweetie/pseuds/hellcsweetie
Summary: Donna and Harvey and top and bottom.
Relationships: Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Top

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Nicole's beautiful edit - check it out on twitter: /thedarvey/status/1296947410468364288?s=20

They’re kissing, her teeth catching his lower lip roughly. They’ve been together for a while now, but it still amazes Harvey how easy this always is with her - how they know exactly where to touch, how to bite, what to say to have the other writhing and ready to go in a few minutes if wanted or needed. They vary their approach based on the specific desire or need of the moment - lunch hour quickies need to be fast and neat so they still have time to actually have lunch; nights when they manage to leave work not too late usually afford more time in bed, exploring, slowly enjoying each other’s bodies. 

They have done it most ways because they’re both experienced and adventurous and they want to do everything, live through everything there is to live through with each other. But most of the time they do the regular stuff, because they don’t need props; just being with each other is half the thrill already, and so any position is fun, and exciting, and new. 

And Donna is just _amazing_. Watching her move, her breasts bounce, her thighs around his torso or spread out on the bed, her hair fanning out, it’s always an experience no matter the position.

But Harvey can’t deny there’s a certain thrill to the whole endeavour when she lets him take charge. He’s not very controlling and he’s never had to tell her to do anything anyway, and he likes how obstinate and proactive she is. But he absolutely _loses his mind_ when she lets him do what he wants how he wants it; there’s something about the primal carnality of pinning her wrists to the bed, to thrusting into her throat, to pulling her hair this way and that. He doesn’t need any of that - sex with Donna will never not be thrilling, now matter how it is - but he definitely likes it when it happens.

Tonight he’s feeling mighty. She’s been teasing him all day, wearing that dress he likes, brushing up against him in the elevator or as they walked down the hallway, sending him dirty texts throughout the day. Now it’s his turn to make her beg, to call the shots.

She bites her lower lip and looks up at him coquettishly. He feels her hands sliding up his chest and when she grips his shoulders he knows what she wants.

“No,” he grabs her hands and brings them down to the mattress before she can push him onto his back, “Tonight I’m in charge.”

Donna fights back a bit, though her eyes are dark and deep and her breath is heavy, but he rearranges his hold on her wrists and presses her down harder. She whimpers a little and that rattles something inside of him. 

Like an animal with its prey, he leans down and catches her lips hungrily, sucking her tongue into his mouth as he directs his hips to align with hers.

“Stay,” he murmurs into her ear as he releases her wrists, and for once she complies, her hands above her head on the bed. He kisses a trail down her neck, scraping his teeth on his way down as she trembles. He knows she likes it when he takes over too.

He reaches her breasts, kneads one roughly as his lips wrap around the other and tug, tongue swirling around her nipple. Donna moans low in her throat, arching her back. He continues his ministrations before he switches sides. Her body at this point feels like one of his beloved cars, a machine that hums beneath his hands, one he knows how to operate and guide to their destination. It’s a level of familiarity, an intimate knowledge that has translated into the bedroom from a decade and a half of looks and silent communication.

Donna wraps a leg around his hip and urges him closer. Harvey can feel the heat emanating from her whole body, and especially from her center. He continues his way down, taking his time to pepper pecks below her ribs, suck on her belly button, graze his lips on her hip bone.

Looking up and finding her eyes, he lays wet, open-mouthed kisses up her inner thighs, each time getting closer to her mound. She’s biting her lip in anticipation, all spread out for him, her breasts perked up by her raised arms. God, she really is the most beautiful woman he’s ever seen.

He starts by laying soft kisses over her center, feels her take a deep breath as she relaxes. He takes his time sucking on her outer lips and enjoying the low moans he can already hear coming from her. Eventually he part her folds with his thumb, enjoying the sight of her glistening core - and enjoying the knowledge that he’s the only man who will ever get to see this for the rest of their lives.

He runs the flat of his tongue up her slit, and the fingers that are resting on her lower abdomen feel her muscles clench. He licks his way up and down a few more times, feeling her warmth, before he envelops her clit between his lips and sucks lightly.

She moans and bucks up, to which Harvey chuckles and pulls back, framing her hips with his forearms to keep her in place. He repeats the motion again and again, circling her bundle of nerves with his tongue. He knows a few tricks Donna likes, like when he laps at her entrance, dipping his tongue repeatedly and shallowly into her, or when she’s on the brink and he covers her clit with his tongue and moves it minimally from left to right. 

She’s trembling beneath him and her breath is shallow and loud, one of her hands is fisted around strands of his hair - he doesn’t even mind that he never actually told her to move - while the other grabs the sheet beneath her. He maintains his rhythm for a few more seconds until Donna falls back onto the bed, moaning loudly as her body spasms in waves. 

Harvey releases her hips and licks her softly, guiding her through her orgasm, until she’s quieted down and her legs have stopped shaking. He smiles against her skin, once again happy to be able to do this for her, to witness something he’d only dreamed about for fifteen years.

She greets him with a smile when he meets her lips again, kissing her soundly and waiting for her cue to start again. She moves to his jaw and his ear, sucking on his earlobe and nibbling it the way he knows she knows is almost enough to make him come just like that. His dick twitches against her stomach and he hears her snicker, and that makes him want to take control again.

She wraps her arms around his neck and he enjoys the freedom to caress her sides, the soft skin of her breasts, as he moves his hands down again. A palm snakes between them as he reclaims her mouth, and right as he gives her tongue an extra thorough sweep, he presses down on that spot between her folds he knows is sensitive. A few moves and she’s squirming again.

She locks her legs around his waist and he repositions himself and with one single move he sinks into her, breathing heavily against her neck at the wonderful feeling of her core wrapping itself around him.

He starts moving, setting a torturous pace. He feels Donna shift, feels her hips start moving in time with his. They have a way of finding each other’s rhythm, no matter what that is.

Except Donna tightens the grip of her legs around him, digs her nails into his back and urges him to go faster. He resists, pulling back a bit to watch her as he fights her calves pressing into his hips and maintains his pace. She frowns, tries again, and he resists again.

It gives him a perverse sort of satisfaction to see frustration written all over her face, especially since they both know he’ll get her there eventually.

Until she times his next thrust with a slight lifting of her hips and he slides in a little deeper, letting out a groan at the sensation of the head of his cock brushing against her walls. He speeds up, overtaken by desire and the feel of her around him. Her nails are raking his back, possibly leaving red marks there, as she pants in his ear.

He wants to tell her that he loves her, that she’s gorgeous, that he wants to spend the rest of his life in her arms because nothing else has ever felt as right, but he can’t really find the words and she knows it all anyway.

He’s drilling into her when Donna suddenly shifts to the side. He misses the angle a bit, not quite hitting like before, and so he shifts his hips as well to meet hers. When he does, she shifts again, and it takes him a second to realize she’s circling her hips.

He smirks against her jaw; she thinks she has the upper hand, but if she thinks there’s anything she wants that he can’t give her, she’s sorely mistaken.

So Harvey bites her jaw gently before sucking on her pulse point as he coordinates his thrusts with an expert roll of his pelvis, grinding into her clit. Donna cries out, her fingers pressing harder against his shoulders and her legs squeezing his waist.

He continues those same movements, a dizzying routine that has them both out of breath and moaning each other’s names.

She was still residually stimulated from his earlier ministrations and the tip of his cock keeps hitting her walls and it’s all too much. He reaches down between them and brushes her clit as his strokes in and out of her become shorter, harder, faster.

She’s whimpering in time with his pounding and it only takes her a few minutes before she’s crying out again, her walls fluttering and clenching around him and he almost comes, has to actually concentrate not to lose it right then. He carries her through the wave, sweat on his brow and jaw locked while she trembles and sighs beneath him. He only needs to hold on a little bit longer.

And then she’s done, and she’s caressing his ear gently and whispering “Let go, Harvey”. And he does. A few more thrusts and his insides are coiling and tightening and then he’s gone, murmuring her name with his eyes shut tight.

His body slackens on top of her as he takes a second to recover, breathing hard. They’re sweaty and spent and his limbs feel like jelly.

Finally, he rolls off of her and pulls her into his side.

“You’re amazing,” he breathes, a sated smile on his face.

“I know,” she smirks up at him as she settles her head on his chest, her palm brushing gently over his pecs. 

After a beat, he frowns and nudges her side. “Aren’t you gonna say it back?”

“Well, tonight it _was_ all mostly me,” Donna shrugs the shoulder not currently tucked against him.

Harvey’s frown deepens. “What do you mean?” He was fenomenal tonight, if he does say so himself.

“You know,” she says simply, cryptically, in that tone she uses when she’s purposefully trying to lead him to a certain conclusion.

“Wait,” he pulls back slightly once the pieces start falling into place, “Did you just top from the bottom?”

The seemingly erratic movement of her hips at times, the way she would shift and change pace or force a certain angle, the movement of her legs urging him this way and that. Of course he did a lot of the heavy lifting and he’s never relinquishing his claim that he’s the best she’s ever had, but it… really was all mostly her.

Once the realization hits him, he spots her knowing smirk. She’s infuriating.

He purses his lips in mock disapproval. “Hm. You’re good at that, huh?” Because she is. Years at the firm guiding him and showing him the right way; being the real managing partner behind the managing partner; manning the firm and keeping everything together for years even though her title only later matched her capacity and her worth. Donna was hardly ever officially in charge, and yet everybody has always known she is in charge of a lot.

He appreciates that, more than she knows. 

He hears her laugh, a happy, light sound. Apparently she notices his moment of reflection, because suddenly her leg is over his hips and she’s flipping them and straddling him. He’s not ready to go again yet, but as she presses down against his dick he thinks he might be soon.

She’s radiant, smiling down at him. She leans in for a kiss before straightening up again. “I’m pretty good at topping from the top too.”

Who is he kidding: Donna is always in charge.


End file.
